Hekaterin Lekipwitse
Hekaterin Lekipwitse was born in Altamonte Springs, Florida on April 13th 1998, making her years of age. She has retconned most of this article because she is a trans woman and can't stand to see her deadname everywhere. She served as President of Huro-Atlantica for 2 and a half years before the dissolution of the nation. Micronational Life Bermania The oldest known Predecessor state to Huro-Atlantica was known as the Kingdom of Bermania. The exact date of which Bermania was founded is unknown, but it is known that it was established no earlier than January 20th 2008, in response to the marriage of Ʃtavn Vrokaw and Kèrmketapt Netakaw (Anglicised as Berman, hence the name "Bermania"). Bermania occupied a minuscule plot of land in what is now Dezabet. This land encompassed the residence of the Royal Family, including Princess Hekaterin, Prince Alkazar, King Stavn I, and Queen Kermketapt I. The length of time that Bermania existed is also unknown, but it is estimated to have collapsed after a few weeks due to inactivity. Simlia The Successor state to Bermania was known originally as the Empire of Simania (Later renamed Simlia), and was founded on August 28th, 2009 in response to the video game "MySims". This nation was slightly more involved than Bermania, and had developed its own anthem ("The MySims Kingdom Title Theme"), it's own Motto ("Let's Dance"), and even had ambitious plans for a school, a radio station, and a television channel, all estimated to be completed in 2012. Independence from the United States of America was officially declared via a video taken on a webcam on August 28th, 2009. Currently, the video is lost, and a track of audio that existed long after the video also has yet to be found again. Simlia collapsed within two months due to inactivity. The Kingdom of Asermia The idea to start a new micronation originated from a book she received for her 12th birthday, called The Book of Lost States by Michael J. Trinklein. At the start of her summer vacation to Michigan in early July of that same year (2010), her interest in the book and its contents had peaked considerably, so she started creating a micronation. She already knew the term well from her two former micronations, Bermania and Simlia, and from well-known micronations such as Sealand. She came up with many names for his nation, such as Aciremai (see Etymology) and Pocohontia, and she came up with different suffixes? for her states, such as Acrons. On July 14th, 2010, she declared the sovereignty of the United Kingdom of Lost States (UKLS) from her uncle's living room near Kalkaska, Michigan. Her first Prime Minister was her cousin, and by August Asermia already had 85 states. Micronational Disputes From September 2010 to early February 2011, she and her friends created a series of micronations, in what they called a "layer", a layer being an alternate Earth in which they were the only nations. This layer was also called the Micronational Union. From January 29–February 5, 2011, there was a war (aka. a roleplayed "fight" in the field behind their school) between all their nations, known for an embarrassing amount of time as the Great Micronational War. After the war ended, there remained only three nations: the New Holy Roman Empire, the Dynasty of Haikiatu-Shanat, and UKLS. By May, only UKLS remained, and thus began the period known as the Isolation Period. On November 28th, 2011, Hekaterin renamed her nation the Union of Asermia. Asermia-Grum Dispute The Isolation Period ended on December 5, 2011, when The Royal Kingdom of Galacia made an alliance with Asermia. The next day, the leader of the Democracy of Grum (Now Grémmia) pointed out that Asermia claimed much of his and other micronations' territory, including the Corn Belt of North America, as well as the territories of Austenasia, the Great Kingdom of Domus, the Slinky Empyre, and the Five Isles Republic. After initially refusing, Hekaterin accepted the demands after further research. The dispute ended on December 9th 2011. Asermia-Smallia Dispute The Asermia-Smallia dispute was a dispute with the Kingdom of Smallia over its territory in the British Isles. This dispute began on June 2nd 2012, and after a perceived initial success in resolving the dispute, King Andrew I, leader of Smallia, remained dissatisfied. In retaliation, he declared that all of Asermia was to be Smallian territory. The dispute continued on and off until its de facto conclusion on July 9th 2012. On July 31st, Asermia signed a peace treaty, and the dispute was finally over for good. The Republic of Hillsborough In the same month, Hekaterin thought it a good idea to hold (what she thought were) free and fair elections for Asermia. In the week before the elections, Hekaterin thought of making another nation. The original plan was for her to rule if she lost, and for the runner-up to rule if she won. However, after a change of heart, she decided to remove herself from the ballot on July 21st. That same day, the Republic of Hillsborough was devised, and prior to its official establishment joined the States of New Canada, a Confederation consisting of 6? nations at the time. Hillsborough was officially established on August 1st. Present Day Since the Republic of Hillsborough, Hekaterin has re-constructed his nation multiple Times. This article was written when Hekaterin was President of Huro-Atlantica, and a successor state was planned, the Ijivate of Rikuchar, to be unveiled in the Summer of 2015. That date was pushed forward, however, and soon she forgot about it and left micronationalism entirely, never to return. Today she focuses mainly on college, her girlfriend of one year, and her masterpiece: the Rikutsaren language. Metals & Awards * - Order of the Rose * - Spelling bee gold medal, 2013 Harmony Games Category:People Category:Huro-Atlantica